


Lego House

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark is soft for Anti he just has trouble admitting it, Fluff, Gen, M/M, i just noticed while writing it, song of the same title fits really well but this isn't exactly based on it, the nature of their relationship is up for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Sleepy Anti is a small burden to deal with, but it's a burden Dark can't find himself complaining about.Or, Anti feels lonely and Dark doesn't know how to handle feelings, but they're willing to work on it together.





	Lego House

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for these two learning how to love each other. One day I really wanna write a longer fic on it...until that day comes, here's this.

Dealing with a sleepy Anti is a small burden. Dark learns that through experience.

Dark has heard Mark joking before about how Anti when sleepy must be like Baymax. But no. That's Google.

Anyway, that's irrelevant. When Anti gets sufficiently sleepy he becomes absolutely insufferable. Yes, simply _impossible_ to put up with. Just horrible. He giggles at everything, his movements lose all coordination and he constantly wants to cuddle. Not to mention he has, like, twice as many emotions as normal. He becomes incredibly bothersome, the bane of Dark's existence, he claims.

No one believes him, except maybe Anti sometimes. Anti tends to believe these kinds of things fairly easily.

"Hey," Anti yawns as he stumbles into the room, looking like he's been awake for three days straight. Which is probably not true by the way, he just tends to get fairly worn out doing his glitchy things, climbing into computers and commuting between dimensions. With how hyper he can be when he's fully awake Dark honestly shouldn't be surprised he crashes so easily.

Dark tries in vain to turn him away just by staring at him very unfriendlily. Anti doesn't even seem to notice as he falls back onto the couch Dark is sitting on. " _Here we go,_ " Dark thinks, exasperated. There's no way he can read in peace when he has a babbling glitch begging for his attention.

He still tries. He keeps the book open on his knee, one hand holding the pages down as he reads over a single line over and over again. Damn it, he's having trouble concentrating watching for Anti's next move.

Slowly Anti sinks into Dark's side, bright eyes watching him carefully for any sign that he's unwanted. Dark keeps a straight face. He knows he could scare Anti away fairly easily, but something keeps him from doing that. Maybe it's the knowledge that if he did, Anti would run off, probably cry the rest of the night and beat himself up over and over. Dark doesn't want to be the reason Anti's throat opens up and bleeds, his tattoos fade and his arms end up covered in scratches from his own claws.

Dark doesn't move to accept Anti's cuddling, but he doesn't push him away either. He just resigns to his fate silently.

Anti curls up against him, a small smile on his lips, eyes closed. He seems very peaceful, but Dark refuses to feel happy over it. If anything he should be frustrated that Anti is being all peaceful while restricting him and bothering his otherwise very pleasant night. He tilts his head away when Anti's hair brushes against his neck. Now this is just too much.

Anti nestles his head on his shoulder and stares blankly at the book. He wants to wrap his arms around Dark but he feels like he would get pushed away for that, maybe even shouted at. He doesn't want to risk it, especially not now. He doesn't have the emotional stability to put up with yelling right now.

"Dark," he says meekly, watching for any sign that he shouldn't be talking. He's lucky enough Dark is letting him physically close at all. Anyone else would already be dead if they tried.

Dark acknowledges him with a short hum.

Anti's hands fumble with the front of his own shirt. "Do you really hate me?"

Dark makes a confused sound in the back of his throat. He's surprised enough by the question that he sits up straight, and the movement makes Anti withdraw and sit at the other end of the couch instead.

"Because...I was thinking and," Anti runs a hand through his hair nervously. He looks like he might fall asleep any second. Or cry. Dark isn't exactly sure. "And...I don't know, just...I'm always really happy to hang out with you but...you..."

Dark tries telling himself that it's just Anti's tiredness speaking. But tiredness alone doesn't birth thoughts like this, does it?

He puts his book down on the floor and waves Anti back over. "Come back here."

Anti scoots closer tentatively until he's pressed against Dark's side again. Dark wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his chest. Anti is equally happy and confused about this development.

Dark thinks very carefully about his words before he speaks. "I don't hate you. I'm just really bad at showing that...or even just accepting it," he shuts his eyes tight and presses his cheek against the top of Anti's head. "I'm sorry."

His mind is screaming at him to stop being such a damn softie and ruining his image. The great, powerful Darkiplier doesn't cuddle or say sorry or comfort annoying yet lovable glitches. He doesn't.

But maybe he should.

"You're more precious to me than anyone else, and it's my fault alone that you do not know that," it's not easy to say such things, but he's dug himself into a deep enough hole now. He might as well get out of it instead of making his way to rock bottom. "I...I swear to try better to show it in the future."

Anti's shoulder shake and for a moment Dark panics, thinking that he's crying. But when Anti mumbles against his chest, there's clearly laughter in his voice. "You eloquent bastard, you," he quiets a little, just smiling to himself. "No need to beat yourself up 'bout it."

"Yes, there is. You don't deserve to feel the way I have made you feel."

"Okay, listen," Anti pushes himself up just enough so that he can look Dark in the eye. He's a bit grumpy about it, too, having to give up such a comfortable position. "I'm way too fucking tired to talk about shit like this," his words are a little slurred with exhaustion, but his eyes are bright and serious as they bare into Dark's. "But this is a learning curve. For both of us. So let's treat it as that. No...getting all brooding over mistakes and all that shit. Just learning and moving on and trying to do better," he smiles, raising an eyebrow playfully. "Deal?"

"So you forgive me?"

"Hmm," Anti pretends to think about it. "Only if you actually let me cuddle with you more from now on."

Dark smiles – rare thing, only really reserved for Anti – and pulls him close again as an answer. "I feel like you're letting me get away too easily."

"Oh, don't worry," Anti laughs as he nuzzles closer to his chest. "I'm damn right gonna milk this for all it's worth."

Dark hums and Anti knows this time it's his equivalent of an elusive laugh. "Do as you please, love. I'll let you get away with pretty much anything."

"I'm going to remember that."

"Oh no," Dark breathes in mock-fright. Anti laughs again.

"Yeah, you'd better be scared," and then he adds, sounding significantly more sleepy than before. "Before I accidentally love you to death or something."

Dark threads a hand through Anti's hair slowly as he feels him falling asleep. "I think I can take that risk."

 


End file.
